Tall Tales
by NotLaura
Summary: A short but funny groupfic. All the Japanese Digidestined relate their stories about visiting other countries in The Digimon World Tour. A healthy dose of Takari, Kenyako, Jyoumi and Sorato.


Well, I was watching the second part of the world tour today, and wondered what would happen if Kari found out about Catherine... then if Ken and Yolei found out about Yuri and Rosa... and all sorts of fun things! It takes place after the end of the series, but before they're all older (duh)  
  
BTW: I don't normally write a story with Sorato, since I prefer Taiora, but I wanted to stay true to the series... and since she prefers Sorato, this is dedicated to Lavender Ana, 'cause she's super-nice! (Everyone go read her stories)  
  
I don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
"Tall Tales"  
  
  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
  
"And then, we convinced them we were gonna have them for dinner! That sure shut them up!"  
  
  
The other children started laughing as Cody related his adventures in Australia. Finally, everything was over, and the eleven of them were sitting down to relax. So much had been going on, that they hadn't related their adventures around the world to the others, and all were eager to do so. TK's small bedroom was rather crowded, Matt was sitting against the door, Sora in his arms. Tai was on the other side, leaning against TK's desk. Cody, Izzy and Davis were on the floor, near the middle of the room. TK was lying on his bed, while Ken sat on the end of it. Kari had moved the chair from TK's desk and was sitting backwards in it, with Yolei on the ground near her. Joe was the only one standing, as he leaned against the wall near Matt and Sora. Their respective digimon weren't far from their partners.  
  
  
"Sounds like you had a good time, Cody." Yolei commented, giving Poromon a little squeeze.  
  
  
He smiled, bouncing Upamon in his lap. "It was great! Well, aside from Joe getting seasick."  
  
  
"I did not get seasick!" Joe said flatly. "I merely felt like I was going to throw up, I didn't actually do it. There's a difference."  
  
  
Davis spoke up above everyone's laughter. "New York was great, Michael's dad was really cool!" He grinned. "That guy's pretty lucky. His dad's a famous movie star, and he's got Mimi, she's so hot."  
  
  
Joe merely leaned against the wall, grinding his teeth.  
  
  
Yolei snorted. "Michael doesn't 'have' Mimi, Davis." She chided. "Michael's a player, he wants every girl. I found that out when we went on our date."  
  
  
Ken coughed.  
  
  
"Forget about him" Sora piped up. "What about Yuri?"  
  
  
Ken coughed again.  
  
  
Yolei's eyes went bright. "Yuri... now there's a hot guy..." She started squeezing poromon into a bear hug. "He seemed interested in me... the whole language thing kinda sucks... but if I learn Russian..." She trailed off.  
  
  
Matt's eye caught Ken who was looking more agitated with every mention of Yolei's newest crush. Smirking, he decided to stir things up a little. "Ken found himself quite the admirer when we were in Mexico." He commented.  
  
  
Yolei suddenly stopped squeezing her partner so violently and looked sharply at Matt. "What?"  
  
  
"Oh, yeah." He winked towards Ken. "Rosa was incredibly smitten with our resident boy genius here-"  
  
  
"Hey!" Izzy glared.  
  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine, Rosa was incredibly smitten with the second smartest of the Japanese Digidestined, after the all pwoerful Koushiro Izumi."  
  
  
Izzy mocked bowed.  
  
  
"She was, was she." There was a dangerous glint in Yolei's eyes.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, the look on her face when she was in Ken's arms was one of pure bliss."  
  
  
Yolei started stretching Poromon. Violently.  
  
  
Cody snickered slightly.  
  
  
"Yolei?" Ken said softly.  
  
  
"What?" She grunted.  
  
  
"Rosa was seven."  
  
  
Everyone else burst into laughter as Yolei's face turned redder than Tentomon's shell.  
  
  
"Tell me, Matt." Kari spoke up. "Was this look of bliss akin to the look on Sora's face right now?"  
  
  
Both Sora and Matt blushed slightly, and Tai sighed silently.  
  
  
TK noticed the older boy's sadness and frowned... then he got an idea. "You guys weren't the only ones with admirers." He laughed. "Tai got to kiss a pretty girl."  
  
  
Tai's smile was back. "Oh yeah, Catherine... woo..."  
  
  
Matt's eyebrows rose. "Really Tai? Wow..."  
  
  
Tai snorted. "I don't have a chance with her, not with TK's competition." He grinned. "He kissed her too."  
  
  
Kari's head shot up. "Huh?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, so did his grandfather!"  
  
  
Izzy eyed Kari for a second, noticing the look on her face. Then he grinned. "Kari found some admirers in Hong Kong y'know.."  
  
  
TK coughed and Davis leaped to his feet. "Who! I'll pound anybody messing with my girl!"  
  
  
"I am NOT your girl Davis." Kari remarked. "Besides, the Poi brothers are three times the man you'll ever be."  
  
  
TK's eyebrow rose, and Davis sat back down, fuming. "Yeah... well... I kissed Mimi!" He shot finally.  
  
  
Joe started coughing. Violently.  
  
  
"You okay?" Izzy asked him, concerned.  
  
  
"Yeah... a-asthma attack..." He choked out, calming himself.  
  
  
Yolei snorted at Davis. "A likely story, Mimi would never kiss you!" Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I know for a fact there's only one digidestined she has eyes for... one very reliable digidestined..."  
  
  
"Mimi likes Cody?!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
  
"Of course." Cody's face remained completely placid. "Mimi and I, we're like this." He crossed his fingers and held them up.  
  
  
"You're sleeping with Mimi?!" Davis looked ready to faint.  
  
  
Matt opened his mouth to comment, but before he could do so, the door opened, knocking him and Sora forward.  
  
  
"On that note..." TK and Matt's mother appeared in the doorway. "Davis, your sister's here to pick you up"  
  
  
Matt blanched.  
  
  
Gradually the digidestined filtered from the apartment. Soon, only Tai and Kari remained in TK's room.  
  
  
"Dad's gonna be here any minute." Tai said, lying on his back on the floor.  
  
  
Kari leaned her head against her elbows on the chair. "Did you two really kiss some french girl?" She glanced at TK for a moment, before turning her attention to Tai. "I'm happy Tai..." She trailed off, glancing at TK, unsure if she should continue.  
  
  
"Go ahead and say it." Tai covered his eyes with his arms. "I need to get over Sora, I have no chance with her, I should be glad she and Matt are happy."  
  
  
Kari merely smiled sadly.  
  
  
"I'm using the bathroom." He hopped up and left the room, Kari stared after him.  
  
  
"He just kissed her on the cheek, Kari." TK said once her brother was out of the room.  
  
  
"And is that where you kissed her?" There was an acidic note to her voice.  
  
  
TK blinked. "Yeah..."  
  
  
Kari stared down at her arms. "Oh..."  
  
  
He leaned back on his bed and watched her for a minute, removing his hat. "Hey, Kari?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"You're still the only girl I care about, Catherine's just a friend."  
  
  
She smiled against her arms. "You're still the only boy I care about, TK."  
  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
Yeah I know it was short, all the more reason to Review! Review! Review!  
  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
